SPM: How It SHOULD Have Ended
by Dimentia123
Summary: Way more emotional, way more drama, way more realistic; How Super Paper Mario SHOULD have ended. Lots of friendsippiness between Mario & Dimentio. WARNING: SPM SPOILERS! Enjoy! R&R!


"Nh..." Dimentio mumbled, slowly opening his eyes.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Peach glared at him, crossing her arms.

"W-what? Huh?" Dimentio said, looking around confused. "What? W-why am I still here? Th-the plan was fool-proof!"

"What plan?" Luigi asked, slowly inching closer to Mario. "Y-you have another plan?!"

Dimentio slowly sat up, looking over at Luigi. "Oh, thank Grambi you're okay!" He smiled.

"Eh?" Luigi asked, looking confused. **(?!)**

"What do you mean, 'thank Grambi you're okay'? You just tried to use him to blow up the world!" Peach asked angrily, throwing her hands to the sky for emphasis.

Dimentio began looking around again. "Oh, no. This is very bad. Not good. Not good!"

"What do you mean, not good?" Mario slowly began walking towards the boy.

"Mario, be careful..." Tippi whispered as he passed her.

"Dimentio?" He said softly, kneeling down next to him. "Is that even your real name?"

"N-no." Dimentio whispered, looking down.

"What happened to you?" Mario questioned, trying to see his expression. "How did you get into this mess?"

"W-well, I used to be in this band with my siblings," the boy began, "We did pretty good, got enough money. But, one night, my three brothers got into a big fight about their share of the money. My sister and I were just sitting away from them, chatting, waiting for them to cool off. Then, my sister started getting ticked off, so she got up and told them to shut up. One of my brothers turned to face her, and I guess he was so angry he just smacked her. I got really angry, and I tackled him. It took both my brothers and my sister to get me off. I mean, no one his sis, right?" He explained, looking up at Mario with the most honest eyes Mario had ever seen.

Tippi and Peach exchanged glances. Mimi looked at Nastasia and whispered to her, "Did you know any of this?"

"N-no, I had no idea." Nastasia admitted, shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head.

"Then, after we had cooled off a little, I went for a walk to take my mind off it. I-I fell down this hole, and I saw this, this... thing. It kinda looked like tar, y'know?" Felicé asked, to which Mario nodded in comprehension.

"Well, it started talking to me. I told me it would solve all my troubles, make me happy and bring me to a land of pure paradise. I didn't want that, though. I just wanted to go home. Before I could answer it, it jumped on me, smothering me, and I passed out. I think I started dreaming or something, and I heard its voice. It told me my new name was Dimentio, and that I was to fame loyalty to this Count Bleck guy, and end the worlds. He had total control over my mind. Whatever I did, he told me to do. I-its name was... was..."

"What? What was its name?" Mario demanded, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"C-Chaos." he whispered.

"And, your name is..." Mario asked.

"Felicé..." he whispered. "I-I didn't want to do anything I did. Everything I said, sounded mean and harsh to me. I'm not like that. I-I'm just a coward..." Felicé whispered, hanging his head in shame. His head suddenly snapped up. "B-but, then an idea popped up in my head. I would pretend to obey him, then betray _him, _not Count Bleck, and not kill you guys. A-and, if you kill me, Chaos will disappear!" He smiled, looking at Mario.

Felicé's left eye began to glow. "O-oh, no. He-he's back!" Felicé's smile began to fade, being replaced by a look of fear. "Mario, you have to kill me now."

A million thoughts were whizzing through Mario's head. He didn't want to kill Felicé. He was too young, too innocent. He is risking his life for all the things, all the people in every world, every dimension. This boy was a true hero, a Saint compared to Mario.

"I-I..." Mario stuttered.

"Mario, please!" Felicé pleaded. "End my game, save the worlds! Please!"

In a mix of sympathy, pain and confusion, Mario summoned up a lethal orb of electricity.

"I-I'm so sorry, Felicé..." Mario whispered, doing his best to hold back tears.

Felicé simply smiled. Mario closed his eyes, not wanting to watch as he threw the ball straight at Felicé's heart. The boy disappeared in a mix of noise and explosions.

However, not everything was destroyed. The tension still remained in the air, the dark feeling still lingering in the halls.

"I-I waited too long." Mario realized, the colour draining from his face.

Suddenly, a low, deep voice rang through Castle Bleck.

"_You failed me, Dimentio..." _The voice growled.

Mario felt his face heating up. "This name was not Dimentio! His name was Felicé!"

"_Oh, I'm so scared!" _The voice said sarcastically. _"Shut up you idiot! Not that it matters anymore..."_

"W-what do you mean you waited too long?" Bowser gulped.

"Chaos was able to gain enough power to reappear before I ended Felicé's game." Mario yelled, his voice barley being heard over the sudden rumbling the Castle was creating.

"_My goodness, you're brighter then I thought, Red One." _The voice chuckled. _"Whatcha gonna do now, genius?" _It taunted.

The voice was right. Mario had to think of an idea, and fast. However, Lord Blumiere was way ahead of him.

"Come, quickly! There is only one way to stop this!" he yelled, leading everyone through a large pair of double doors.

On the other side of the doors there was what appeared to be an alter.

"Hey, this was where the Count married Peach and Bowser..." Luigi said thoughtfully.

"Yeah! And it was awesome!" Bowser exclaimed.

"...and never gonna happen again..." Peach growled.

Blumiere turned to Tippi. "Timpani?" He asked, his eyes and voice filled with emotion. "Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do, Blumiere." Tippi, or rather Timpani, smiled.

"Then, you must come with me, my dear." Blumiere began floating up the stairs to the main part of the room, with Timpani not far behind.

At the top of the alter, Blumiere and Timpani exchanged vows. They called the Pure Hearts, destroyed the Chaos Heart and saved the worlds from destruction. The Land Of Nothing came back, once again becoming Sammer's Kingdom. The Land Of The Craigons was repaired, and life there returned to normal. However, unfortunately, Blumiere and Timpani were forced to end their games.

Later, at Flipside Tower, the Heroes and Lord Blumiere's former minions were reviewing what had happened.

"I hope Blumiere and Timpani made it to the Overthere." Mimi said hopefully.

"Y-yeah, me too..." Nastasia sniffled, wiping her eyes from any remaining tears. O'Chunks had finally calmed Nastasia down, but she was still very shaken by the Lord's absence.

"I'm sure they did, lass." O'Chunks comforted Nastasia again, bending down to her height and putting an arm around her.

"Yeah..." Luigi mumbled. He glanced over at his brother. Mario hadn't said a word since they had left Castle Bleck.

"Bro? You okay?" Luigi asked, walking a bit closer to him.

After a long silence, Mario looked at Luigi, then at everyone else. "I'm getting Felicé back." He stated finally.


End file.
